nexusadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyberplexus
Updated Ideas/Possible Alternate Design: To the right, you see a small basic Sketchup model of a proposed design style, codenamed Conduit. The small cylinder at the lower left corner is the main enemy free zone. It will be where most NPCs and vendors are located. Going from there, through an area called Conduit Lane, there is a large cylinder where the gravity mechanics (if possible to be coded) are a bit different. You can walk on any surface, as can enemies, and can battle your way up to the top area, the main all out battle zone. AN alternate idea, should such gravity mechanics be too hard to code, would be that there are +3 floating platforms that go up and down throughout the cylinder, with enemies spawning on them, as well as small areas on the side. The floating area is a place called the recycling bin and it is a place where you fight dangerous virus enemies and every few minutes deletes everything in it, killing the player if they don't get out in time. It could also be the boss stage. For the areas where the top is open, there would be a sky texture which would probably be a grid with random circuitry lines running through it. Original Ideas: Overview Cyberplexus is a new world currently being designed by Doomslicer that will mainly revolve around the theme of technology and computers, and will have techno-rock music. The world was created when the new Malestrom corrupted some computer servers. When some maelstrom creatures were sent inside, they gained hardsuits and became far more powerful. Two minifigs were also sent inside, but the transition mutated them. One was also partially infected by the maelstrom. They managed to set up communication with the outside universe, and figured out how to keep other minifigs from experiencing the same mutations. Then it was discovered that the maelstrom had also affected programs. The programs who surrendered were spared corruption, as long as they followed orders. Those who did not, however, were more fully corrupted. The unique thing about the Cyberplexus world, however, is that the player can choose what level the enemies he/she fights is, by going to S.A.M. (Simulation Arena Module), which sends you to an arena of your choice, allowing you to choose what level enemies you face. By fighting high level enemies, there is a small chance you will get special Cypernexus armor. Outside of S.A.M. contains NPCs, as well as vendors. Players can also engage in a PvP arena by using P.A.A.M. (Player Attacks Another Minifig) and can also use C.A.R. (Creates A Race) to race with each other.Racing missions are given by Tim Lapse, and upon completion of all racing missions the player gets his datacycle. C.A.R.s can be found throughout the Universe. Another feature is the C.L.O.N.E.D. (Creates Lots Of New Electronic Digiclones), which allows you to create an army of digital clones that are identical to you, then take them to a special arena where you control all of them at once in an epic battle instance! C.L.O.N.E.D.s can also be found throughout the Universe, each one taking you to a different "army" arena. The C.L.O.N.E.D. was created and is operated by Cloe Ner, who gives missions involving it. In each arena (unless specified otherwise), the boss is a Digitank. The Digitank always has 5x the health and 2.5x times the power of the normal enemies around it. On rare occasions, a DigiWolf (a computer virus that was infected with maelstrom) will appear, with 2x the power and health of nearby enemies. DigiWolves give lots of rewards, so be on the lookout. There is also a portal generator that provides easy access to all worlds that you have registered a P.O.R.T.S. (Practically Omnipresent Rockin' Transport System) on. P.O.R.T.S. can be found in most worlds in certain locations, and provide transportation to Cyberplexus. Sets: Note: Unless better programming is achieved, these sets will probably not make it into the final game. Cyberphantom set, dropped by enemies in low level areas. The hood grants stealth, the body grants slow health regeneration (7.5% every 10 seconds), the feet grant the "float" animation while dashing, and the weapons shoot out bits of data. Cyberaxeman set, dropped by enemies in medium level areas. The shoulder pads decrease damage done per second by poison/toxic areas, the body grants mild health regeneration (10% every 10 seconds), equipping it automatically equips the axe-whip as the second hand weapon. Cyberneural set, dropped by enemies in the highest leveled arenas. The shoulderpads greatly decrease damage done by poison/toxic areas, the body provides good health regeneration (2% every 1 second), the sword is the first hand weapon with an impressive damage combo, and the second hand weapon shoots bits of data at really long range, and multiple enemies. The legs give heightened jump and the "float" animation while moving. Cybercommando set, dropped by cybercommandoes and dataflows. Headgear grants radar ability (shows enemies on map), chest plate grants low gravity (fall speed is decreased), force field projection (more info in the Force Field section) and temporary speed boost, weapons do same damage as maelstrom counterparts, more info coming soon Cyberessence set, ULTRA UNBELIEVABLY RARE, equipped temporarily whenever Cyberessence Engager reusable consumable is used. Uses one imagination per second, once the player runs out, requires a 30 second recharge. gives "float" animation while moving. more info coming soon. Anti-Virus Arena While the battle was going well in the normal arenas, the maelstrom managed to infect Anti-virus software! The resulting arena was one of the most dangerous areas in the game. The software believes minifigs are viruses, and the maelstrom has infected it enough to turn parts of the program into a brand new enemy: the Maelstrom Cybercommando. These are extremely difficult enemies, because of their rapid speed and high defense, not to mention their weapons. They spawn from Maelstrom Datastreams. Program 001, the Core Only GMs and max-level players can access this area. To access Program 001, the player must talk to Dan G. Russ, who flies the player through a portal to Program 001. The player must fight through waves (all enemies at their max possible power): 1 (Programs), 2 (Hardsuits), 3 (Both), 4 (Cybercommandoes), and 5 (Everyone), then, a portal opens up, and the player goes to face the B.I.N.A.R.Y. (a Being of Integrated Networks And it's Real Yucky!), a monstrous program created from the very core of the Cyberplexus. A long and incredibly hard boss battle, this creature is one of the strongest in the game. Once defeated, the player renders it trapped in its chamber by altering its program, and sends a (altered to be harmless) copy to the Dark Nebula for study. However, the original can still be fought, whenever the player goes to the Program 001 arena. Boss Stages: Stage 1: The boss is huge and attacks by swinging its "hands" at the player and shooting a laser from its central "eye." To get to stage two, the player must jump onto one of its hands, and attack the chain that holds that hand to the central body, or just damage it enough (the first way, if properly executed, is much quicker). Stage 2: In this stage, the boss has only one hand, and can push the player back, along with attacks from the previous stages. It also can rapidly spin around its entire body, dealing a lot of damage if not avoided in time. Like the last stage, the player must jump onto its hands, and attack the chain that holds that hand to the central body, or just damage it enough. Stage 3: In stage three, the boss has lost both main arms and attacks with its chains and axes. It can also shoot a much more dangerous laser beam, and spin around at dangerous speeds. What's more, it can jump and avoid attacks. To get to the final stage, the player must either take advantage of the fact that after it jumps its momentum pushes it down, making the eye accessible briefly. If the player can damage the eye, the battle then goes to stage four. If not, the player just has to keep damaging it enough. Stage 4: In this stage, the boss has lost all its limbs, but don't let your guard down! The core unit floats around the battleground at speeds much faster than the player (unless he/she has a speed boost on), and projects a force field, which prevents it from being attacked. In order to attack it, the player must lure it by standing still near a wall, and once it charges jump over it, causing it to crash into the wall, temporarily breaking its force field and leaving it more vulnable. The player then attacks it, with it shooting out DMPs (Digital Maelstrom Pulse) that cause much damage. After its health goes down half-way of the start of stage four's health, it then reboots the forcefield, but now while still attacking the player! The player must cause to bang into a wall once again, destroying the force field. After its health goes down to a quarter of stage four's original, it integrates its DMPs with its force field creating a powerful new weapon that the player should run from whenever he/she sees it charging up. After a long battle, it is finally defeated. If the player exits the game before the boss is defeated, he/she will have to play Program 001 from the beginning. CybernexusFinalBossPrototype.png|Stage One of the final boss battle CybernexusBossStage2.PNG|Stage Two CybernexusBossStage3.PNG|Third Stage CybernexusBossStage4.PNG|Final stage. Also shown is the boss's force field Force Fields Enemies Maelstrom commandoes can create force fields (each one can only make a force field once, when they do it is completely random). While in force field mode, they gain health at 10% a second, with the force field lasting for 2.5 seconds. They can't be attacked, as the field rotates to always face the player (unless two players are attacking, then it faces the one who attacked it first). To break the field, either two players must attack it at once, or the player must come close and interact with the shield, causing a minigame to appear where the player has to quickly click on highlighted areas of the field. If successful, the cybercommando is automatically destroyed, and the chance of getting a piece of the cybercommando armor set is boosted 5%. If unsuccessful, the player is pushed back. Players Player force fields (abilities given by certain armor) are different. When used, they take 5 imagination, and last as long as the player holds down the key required to activate it and has imagination left (unless the key is pressed quickly, then the field appears for an instant and only takes 2 imagination), and, once stopped, takes a 15 second recharge. Any enemies that come in contact with the field are pushed back and damaged (except bosses, they are just damaged). They player has to manually rotate the shield using the arrow keys, and can't move. If used while jumping, the field initially uses 2 imagination and forms beneath the player, allowing as a platform for other players, and keeps the player in air (useful especially if you miss a moving platform), and lasts as long as the player has imagination. The player cannot move while it is in use. It then takes a 10 second recharge. With the Cyberessence suit, once created, a force field can be throne like a boomerang, with the player not moving (even in air) and moving the field around damaging enemies. The field can repel non-boss projectile attacks, and doesn't require a recharge or use imagination. More info coming soon. PvP Normal In normal PvP, player engage in a battle with each other. Simplified Version Until more programmers are working on the project, or until we get better at programming, this is a simplified version of the world that will be much simpler. This can also be used to test certain elements of the game. The player will be able to move around and jump from platform to platform. There may or may not be enemies and NPCs in this version. Upon reaching the top the player may read the back story of Cyberplexus (possibly an alternate storyline to the one proposed above, involving the first builders). More advanced version: This version has enemies, varying in difficulty by rooms. Known enemies will be Hardsuits, Digitanks, and Cybercommandoes (minus the force fields). There will be NPCs and Vendors, and possibly a racetrack. NPCs may include Holo-Vanda Darkflame, Tim Lapse, Brick Fury, Cyberplexus Explorers, and Dan G. Russ. Trivia *'Cyberplexus' used to be called Cybernexus. Gallery Cbyernexusexplorers.PNG|The first minifigs to explore Cyberplexus. Both were mutated during the transistion, and one was partially mutated by the maelstrom. CybernexusPrograms.PNG|Non-Corrupt programs on the left, Corrupt programs on the right. Cybernexussets.png|The Cyberphantom set, the Cyberaxeman set, and the ultra-rare Cyberneural set Cybernexustile1.png|Cyberplexus Main hub tile texture sample Cybernexustile2.png|Cyberplexus Arena tile texture sample Cybernexustile3.png|Cyberplexus PvP Arena tile texture sample Digitank.PNG|Digitank Maelstrom Hardsuit Variation.PNG|Maelstrom Hardsuit Concept Model P.A.A.M.PNG|P.A.A.M. S.A.M.PNG|S.A.M. VirusWolf.PNG|DigiWolf, a rare enemy C.A.R..PNG|C.A.R. CybernexusRacingTile.png|Cyberplexus Racecourse Tile Texture Samlpe Tim Lapse.PNG|Tim Lapse C.L.O.N.E.D.&Cloe Ner.PNG|The C.L.O.N.E.D. next to its creator/operator, Cloe Ner Cybernexustile5.png|Cyberplexus Clone Army Arena tile texture sample Maelstrom Cybercommando next to Maelstrom Dataflow.PNG|A maelstrom cybercommando next to a maelstrom datastream Cybernexustile6.png|Cyberplexus Anti-Virus Arena Tile texture sample PurifiedCybercommando.PNG|Purified Cybercommando Maelstrom Cybercommando Forcefield.PNG|Cybercommando Force Field Cybernexustile7.png|Cyberplexus Program 001 Part 1 tile texture sample CybernexusFinalBattleTile.png|Cyberplexus B.I.N.A.R.Y.'s chamber tile texture sample Dan G. Russ.PNG|Dan G. Russ, with the player (represented by Bob) siting behind him, on the Alcubierre PDRX Speeder Cybercommandoarmor.PNG|Cybercommando Armor set Cyberessenceprototype.png|Possible Cyberessence Prototype (don't be fooled, this is gonna be one of the most powerful sets of all) CybernexusHardsuitPowersourceLevels&Types.PNG|On the left, different Levels of Power sources, starting with the highest. On the right, the different power source types, in order: Imagination, Digital, and Maelstrom CybernexusFinalBossPrototype.png|The final boss (B.I.N.A.R.Y.) P.O.R.T.S..PNG|A P.O.R.T.S. unit, found throughout the universe CybernexusFinalBossPrototype.png|The final boss (B.I.N.A.R.Y.) CybernexusBossStage2.PNG|Final Boss stage 2 CybernexusBossStage3.PNG|the final boss stage three CybernexusBossStage4.PNG|Final stage of the final boss, guarded by a force field Cybernexus Sketchup Prototype by Doomslicer.PNG|Sketchup Prototype of Cyberplexus main hub. A NPC is on top of a raised cylinder. Made by Doomslicer Cnn1.png Cybernexus Gate Concept art.png Cyberplexus tree possible designs.png Cyberplexus Shield.png __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Worlds Category:World Category:Development Category:LNA Category:Nexus Adventures Category:PvP Category:Cyberplexus